


log date 7 20 2

by Resonation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, idk what this is i just found this in my notes?, it's just a weird drabble from a few months ago it's pretty short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonation/pseuds/Resonation
Summary: steven finds a new entry in peridot's logs.





	

_is...is this thing working..?_  
ah, it is. good thing steven fixed it for m—i mean, peridot...  
hi. lapis here. i..um..am deciding to use this for a bit.  
then i thing i'll return this to...her.  
i...um...you know who i'm talking about.  
haha.. is it just me or is she trying a bit too hard to befriend me..?  
to be honest i don't even know why she's so determined.  
i just smiled at her one day and... i don't even know, i had this weird feeling..  
i...can't really describe it... (scoff)  
all i know is that i don't think i can forgive her.  
but..  
maybe.. in some ways..  
she isn't that bad.  
...  
steven says it'll work out soon but..  
(sigh) i have no clue HOW it will work out..  
c..can i say something..?  
about peridot...  
i might give her a chance.  
...  
and i think i—  
what? steven?  
...  
okay, i'll be there.  
i'll finish this later... or something.  
don't get the wrong idea.  
(mumbling) hopefully peridot doesn't find... whatever in the world i just said... 

**_click._**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
